Sugar or Spice?
by Puppets-Dream
Summary: Being a hopeless romantic is bad,so making a wish to find help for a lover doesn't sound bad,right?Wrong!Now I have pairs of two devils and angels living wiht me!And the bad thing is,their twins! I suck at summaries....T////T'


**Welp! I guess I'm gonna take a shot at making a Kingdom Hearts story~! And It's Mature later on in the story, so yeah!**

**Anyway~ Disclaimer: I do not own Roxas or Axel. Or Kingdom hearts, for that matter.**

** A****nyway, on with the little tale (I think I say anyway too much. T//T)**

:-:

No one was outside as the rain pelted down hard on the now gray-ish sidewalk outside of the quiet little school.

Kids watched from inside the boring Ushiro High School, just itching for the rain to stop so they could go meet their friends outside. But, it was no use. The rain looked like it was going to go on forever. So the kids had to do the next best thing, converse with the kids in their class. _How come it was raining so hard? It said there was a 99% chance of full on smiles and brightness on the forecast today…._ One certain girl asked herself as she looked outside to the rain in a daze._ Greaaaat. And I don't have a umbrella-_

"Lilu S. Dorine!" The girl snapped her thoughts out of the cold rain inside and back into the warm classroom. She looked up to see two of her friends.

The boy who sat on her desk was Hisoka, a very distant but fun boy to hang around with. He had very light brown hair, it almost looked like a pale blonde. His eyes were a light lime green, and he looked kind of like a girl. So the eyes made some girls want to attack him in the corner, and the feminine characteristics made some boys fantasize about cornering him in the locker room. He had on the boys uniform, black plaid pants and a regular white shirt with a black tie. He tried to look cool today, because his necktie wasn't pulled up all the way and his shirt wasn't really tucked in. and the look was so far, so good.

The girl was Ivy, a very cool but easily wavered girl. She had short-ish black hair that curves inward and cool blue eyes, which just added to her coolness. She wore the black plaid designed skirt and shirt, vest, and tights in style, adding her own accessories and such every now and then. She would do it everyday, but she wouldn't want to get suspended because she was 'dis-obeying the golden rules of the school'.

She was the tough one of the two, and also the one who knows most about how a teenagers' social life is supposed to be. She would always tell them about it, from having a romantic relationship to thinking your parents are un cool.

"I've been calling you for the past two minutes, Lulu." Ivy said, smacking the girl over the head again and making her hit her head against her own desk.

The girl Ivy was picking on was Lilu, the youngest of the two and mostly the youngest in their class and grade. She was a natural blonde, unlike a lot of girls in her class. She had light hazel eyes that change colors so often, but sometimes they just stay to their gold-ish hazel self. She wore the girls uniform properly, because if she didn't Ivy would hit her.

She was the most innocent girl in the class, both with being a virgin and not knowing what some _words_ really mean. Ivy and Hisoka took it upon themselves to keep her innocent until her time was right, but their jobs got harder every semester. The pervert's keep on coming!

Lilu rubbed her forehead and winced, then Hisoka sat on her desk and made sure Ivy's hit wasn't too hard on her. Ivy put her hands on her hip in annoyance, huffing and threatening to hit her in the head again.

"Lilu, you need to pay attention when people are talking to you!" Ivy scolded, waving her finger in Lilu's face. Hisoka sighed and rolled his eyes, running his hand through Lilu's bangs to fix them. Lilu pouted as she watched Ivy sit on the corner of the desktop next to her. "I mean, what if I was a boy confessing my love to you? Then what would you do?"

"I would ask you to repeat yourself, because I didn't hear what you said." Lilu said, with a innocent voice and a deadpanned face.

Ivy slapped her own forehead and shook her head slowly, and Hisoka chuckled under his breath. He loved the fact that Lilu can be straight forward and look cute at the same time, and the fact that Ivy always got frustrated when she did that. Lilu blinked, looking up at the still chuckling Hisoka.

"What did I saaaaaay?"

"You are such a spit wad!" Ivy said, hitting both teens in the back of the head twice. They both winced and said, "What did I do?!" while Ivy folded her arms over her chest and sighed. "Ano…Kids these days….."

"And what do you mean that?" Hisoka asked, glaring slightly and raising one eyebrow. "You are only a year older than me and Lulu, here."

"What I mean is, Lulu is a hopeless romantic!" Ivy said, pointing at Lilu with the rolled up school newspaper.

"When did the subject change from me not paying attention to being a hopeless romantic!?" Lilu asked with a offended look on her face. She leaned away so it wouldn't poke her in the eye as she looked up at Ivy. Hisoka covered his mouth with both hands to stop him from laughing so hard he would fall off Lilu's desk.

"Because, it just does!" Ivy said, crossing her arms around her chest again smirking down at the offended blonde. "I mean, look at you! Your as cute as a button, and yet you don't fall for any guys in this school! Since when have you ever looked at one boy? And since when have you ever told me what type of boy your into? And, when have you ever got close to kissing a guy?"

"….." Lilu pouted and averted her eyes away, her head down a little like a puppy in trouble. Ivy did have a point.

"Exactly!" Ivy said, smiling in triumph. If their classmates weren't with them Ivy would've said it in a singsong kind of way. Then she would start doing a happy dance on top of the teachers' desk and kick off the stacks of papers just for the heck of it. "And-"

Hisoka put one hand over the almost ranting Ivy's mouth and smiled whole-heartedly. He leaned down and rustled Lilu's hair, making her look up at his smile, "Don't mind Ivy, she's just hyper because she had a Mocha with extra espresso this morning. And she just got done eating three candy bars, so don't feel bad. It's perfectly fine to not know what kind of guy your into.

"Speaking of that subject," Ivy said, finally freeing her mouth from Hisoka's hand. She leaned on the desk again with her hand under her chin like Sherlock. "What kind of girl are you into, Hisoka? I've never even heard you talk about one girl. Gasp! Or are you into guys?!"

Hisoka blushed a deep red and looked down at Lilu, whose eyes showed that she was wondering the same thing. He wanted to pick up the desk and tramped Ivy with it, then go with Lilu to get ice cream and calm himself down. "Don't get idea's in Lulu's head!"

"But you always hang out with Mister Tsuzuki!" Ivy said, laughing at the flushed Hisoka. "I mean, who wouldn't like him? He's soooo tall, and sexy! And those purple-ish eyes, oh! Plus, you and him are very close, maybe even a little too close. It wouldn't be shocking that you have a thing for him. Or maybe even have a Fling!"

Now some people were looking their way, but their teacher, Mister Tsuzuki, was too busy being pampered by the sugar and sweets his students/fan girls were showering him with. Tsuzuki was a very happy-go-lucky teacher that act's more like a 5-year-old girl with a sweet tooth than a 25-year-old gorgeous man.

Hisoka's cheeks grew neon red and he looked like he was about to cry. "I-I-Ivy! I am not-"

"I don't think I've ever thought about what you said, Ivy." Lilu said, making the two look down at her. "But is it a bad thing to be a hopeless romantic?! Oh no! I don't wanna be a hopeless romantic! Oh no! What am I gonna do, guys!?"

Lilu started to flail her arms around and freak out, not knowing what she should do about herself. Hisoka watched with his eyebrows raised and Ivy was laughing her ass off. Lilu was so interesting sometimes, when she acted like this. While Lilu flailed her arms and Hisoka tried to calm her down, Ivy looked down at her watch.

"Hey, you two!" Lilu and Hisoka looked over their shoulder to see Ivy opening the window.

It was only sprinkling now, but it still was wet. She grabbed Lilu's wrist and pulled her up out of her feet, making her nearly trip as she pulled her to the window. Hisoka got up and made sure Ivy didn't pull Lilu to the floor and drag her. Still holding her frail wrist, Ivy shoved Lilu's hand out and up, her hand in the rain. She looked down at her wristwatch counted.

"Okay……it's 3:03." Ivy said, nodding her head as she counted. "3…2…..1! Make a wish!"

Lilu gave Ivy a confused look but closed her eyes and bowed her head. _I wish someone could help me find my perfect guy!!_ She thought, then opened her eyes. She looked over her shoulder and saw that the kids in her class were staring at the two girls as if they were crazy. And Hisoka was chuckling in his hand again.

"Don't laugh at me!" Lilu blushed and flailed her other arm as Ivy let go of her wrist. Ivy laughed as well and made Lilu blush a neon red, brighter than Hisoka's just a second ago. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not funny! You guys are so mean!"

* * *

"What did you wish for, Little Lulu?" Ivy asked as she looked down from under her umbrella to Lilu.

Lilu looked over her shoulder at Ivy, who was strolling behind her and Hisoka. It was still raining when the school ended, and Lilu didn't have a umbrella. So she shared with Hisoka, since Ivy whined about the fact that she bought it for herself and she should be alone under it. Lilu walked with she schoolbag in one hand in front of her and the other clinging to Hisoka's so she wouldn't walk out from under the umbrella's protection.

She was still so embarrassed about the fact that she and Ivy started to act all superstitious and making a wish on 3:03:003. It was so ridiculous, but it was funny now that she looked back on it! But, despite how silly it was, he still believed in the wish.

"I'm not telling." Lilu said, shaking her head. She blew the stray hair away from her face and continued to walk with Hisoka. "Isn't it true that if you tell someone your wish it won't come true?"

"You believe that little superstition?"

"Aren't you the one who told me that in the first place?" 

Ivy huffed and looked away, knowing Lilu made a point. Hisoka wound his arm around Lilu's neck, laughing along with her before meeting their intersection. Hisoka sighed and glomped Lilu's head, making Ivy chuckle and Lilu blush.

"Two weeks for break is too long!" Hisoka said, his "Tsuzuki" side coming out. He rubbed his cheek against her head, moving her head to his rhythm as she clutched onto the umbrella so they wouldn't get wet. "I mean, who's gonna brush my little Lulu's hair when I'm not there to do it for you?"

Lilu laughed, then wondered that herself. Hisoka was the one who helped her brush her hair out; it was too long to do it herself. And who's going to wake her up early enough? Even if it was a holiday week for the next two weeks, she still needed to go out early.

"Well, see you in two weeks, Lulu."

"Bye, guys." Lilu said, smiling.

Hisoka waved at Lilu once more, then went their separate ways, Lilu waiting under the awning and Ivy dragging Hisoka away.

Lilu sighed from under the awning and then ran through the rain towards her house. She dodged people with umbrellas who didn't want to move for her, and by the time she was at her house her hair was soaking wet and her hair was now plastered onto the back of her jacket.

She walked onto the old wooden porch and shook out her hair like a dog, giggling to herself as she did so.

Lilu unlocked her front door and opened it, throwing her schoolbag to the couch. She tossed off her shoes and peeled off her blue over jacket and vest, throwing it onto the couch next to her bag. She sighed to herself as she started to walk up the stairs. "I'm home!" Her call was met by nothingness. She sighed, flopping onto the couch and closing her eyes. She was used to the peace and quiet, she's been living alone in the two-story house her whole life. But she still called up the stairs, just to see what she would get.

Lilu smiled to herself and shook her head, heading to the stairs again. She needed to get her math book and calculator out of the study. _It's probably buried under that mountain of books that fell on top of me last night…..Ouch, just thinking about that makes my head hurt!_

She got to the top of the stairs and ran her hand through her hair, walking down the way and to the study. She poked her hands between the double doors and opened then slightly, looking into the room. She stared at what was there.

There were two boys, sitting back to back.

One had very messy blonde hair that flipped this way and that, and he was sleeping soundly. He had on this pure white angel-ish toga and sandals. He looked very cute from the side, sleeping with that book still in his hands. The second, the older of the two, was awake. He had fiery red hair that spiked up everywhere, tied in a ponytail and cool shades on the brim of his nose. He had on this really cool white suit, looking down at a book that's title was covered by his hand

They looked cool together, but one thing freaked her out more than the fact two unknown guys were reading in her house.

They both hand _Halos_. And _WINGS_!

Red-head he looked up and saw Lilu.

Lilu was blushing and closed the door before he could open his mouth or even blink. She backed up until her back was against the door across from it, which was the room tat used to belong to her mother and father. She turned and opened it, seeing a something her eyes really didn't want to see.

The blonde boy was on top and licking and sucking on the red heads weird looking heart tattoo above his own heart. Both were drooling, the blonde smiling, and the redhead was trying his best not to moan too loud.

They both had little horns.

And wings and tails of the devils. But they looked like the two from the study.

And they were on her bed. Getting ready to take each other down.

Lilu stared in shock and was blushing neon red again, her shoulders slumped and her hand sliding off the handle. The blonde heard her movements and averted his red eyes to her, stopping what he was doing. The redhead opened his eyes and looked at her as well, making her face burn brighter.

The blonde smirked at her and flicked his tongue again, making sure she saw it.

And she fell back, fainting. The nicely dressed and now awake angel looked at the girl who on the floor at their feet. Her eyes were all anime swirlie and her face was still red.

"Oooh, that must've hurt." The boy on top of the redhead smirked, licking away his own drool.

"She fainted!" the blonde squealed, flailing one arm in the air. "Oooh, what are we gonna do?!"

The two on the bed laughed and stung their long, thin tails moving around in amusement as the angel redhead slapped his forehead and sighed, "So much for a good first impression."

**:-:**

**Well, there's the first chapter. Please read and review.**


End file.
